The invention relates to a product as well as to an apparatus for the exercise of a process by which the product of the invention is produced.
The product of the invention is a polyurethane assembly foam. Such assembly foams are primarily useful for technical insulating by foaming-out of cavities and are used, moreover, also, for example, in building in order to avoid condensed water nests.
The invention relates, therefore, to polyurethane assembly foams which are obtained and processed by the bringing out of their components from pressure containers, for example, aerosol cans in situ. Such foams are softer than the so-called polyurethane hard foams, but mostly harder than the so-called polyurethane soft foams which are used inter alia for cushion material.